


i'm gonna follow my heart right back to you

by untakenbeepun



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: And I'm Gay And In Love With Their Love, Drew Goes Away For The Summer, Mostly Fluff, Other, Reunions, Smidge Of Angst, slight mention of Drew's shitty parents, they're gay and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/untakenbeepun
Summary: Drew and Harrison make a scene in an airport.





	i'm gonna follow my heart right back to you

Three months was a long time.

At least, it felt like an achingly long time to Harrison when the semester ended and he was faced with three long months away from the place he loved so much, away from Sidlesmith, but most importantly, away from Drew.  

It wasn’t even like they could visit each other over the summer: Drew, by obligation, was thousands of miles across the ocean back with his parents, back in Gloucestershire in wet old England.

They’d spoken pretty much every day: there were dozens of texts, skype calls, email threads, even one ill-advised attempt at phone sex that had quickly derailed when both of them had promptly died from the awkwardness of it.

It wasn’t enough.

If Harrison could physically fight time-zones he would. He hated that there were only so many hours in the day that he and Drew could speak to each other. During term-time, coming home meant coming home to Drew. It didn’t matter how bad his day had been if he got to come home and snuggle into Drew’s arms.

Now, when he came home from his summer job, tired and in need of a hug, Drew would be half-way across the world, getting ready for bed. As much as he loved talking to sleepy Drew, he needed more.

Harrison was a very tactile person. He liked touch. He liked hugs and cuddles and hand holding and spooning. He liked Drew’s arms around his waist, lips in his hair. He liked the way Drew’s fingers traced his skin when they kissed. He liked the way that, at the end of a tiring day, Drew would rest his head in the crook of Harrison’s neck, breath tickling his skin as he whispered sweet things into Harrison’s ear.

Drew’s absence made everything ache. There wasn’t a blanket big enough to comfort him, no bed comfortable enough for him to sleep comfortably, nothing was quite the same as having Drew around.

Also, being away from Drew made Harrison _worry._ All he could do was take Drew’s word for it that he was alright, and Harrison was sure that he was deliberately evading all questions about his parents.

Three months was far, far too long. 

And it was almost over.

Harrison did his best not to jump up and down while he waited, consciously aware of how conspicuous he was compared to the other people waiting, what with his giant sign with ‘DREW’ written in loopy, glittered-covered letters, several hearts scribbled around the name.

He’d been waiting for hours, checking and rechecking his phone for messages, but there’d been none since the: _Getting on the plane now! See you soon <3 _ he’d received eight hours previous.

That had been the worst. Knowing that Drew was coming home to him, but having to make it through nine hours of no contact while Drew was in the air – that was torture.

The minutes inched along, Harrison drumming his leg up and down while he waited, three months of anxious energy and anticipation all leading up to this one moment.

And then there he was.

Drew, tired eyes, ruffled hair, pale-faced, looking every bit dishevelled as someone sitting in one seat for nine hours should.

He’d never looked more beautiful.

Harrison’s heart soared, his stomach somersaulting as Drew locked eyes with him, and almost simultaneously, Harrison dropped his sign and Drew let go of his suitcase.

And then Drew was marching, a blazing look in his eye as he crossed the distance between them, took Harrison’s face in his hands and kissed him hard.

It was the kind of kiss that could make you see stars, the kind of kiss that feels like flying, the kind of kiss that feels like it’s going to last forever, until you have to pull away, breathless and smiling until your cheeks hurt.

Foreheads pressed together, grinning wildly, the two stood and held each other, suitcase and sign forgotten, not a care in the world for the people staring at them.

“I missed you,” Drew said, pressing a kiss to Harrison’s nose, “ _so much_.” 

All Harrison could do was press himself close against Drew’s chest, hoping to meld the two of them together. “Missed you too,” he mumbled. “Never leave me again, ever.”

“ _Never,”_ Drew swore, and even though Harrison knew that wasn’t true, that it was unavoidable they’d be separated again, he let himself believe it, just for this moment.

And then they were kissing again, and Harrison felt like it would never be enough, like he could never get enough, so he threw his arms around Drew’s shoulders, doing whatever he could do to pull him closer. 

...That’s when the two of them toppled over.

For a second, they were both quiet, while they registered what had just happened, Harrison splayed out across the floor and Drew on top of him, their legs tangled together somehow. Drew’s suitcase was still lying overturned a few feet away, and people were giving them a wide berth. They’d managed to part the crowd like the red sea, as if their little patch of airport floor was theirs alone.

Harrison started giggling.

It wasn’t long before Drew was laughing too, pressing a hand over his mouth to stop himself, but it was too late. Laughter was infectious.

“Come on,” he said, taking Harrison’s hands in his and pulling him up off the floor. “Let’s go home before we both do something indecent in an airport.”

“Too late for that.”

He waggled his eyebrows at Drew.

“Harrison, I’m not having sex with you in an airport.”

Harrison scoffed, blowing a stray piece of hair out of his face. “Fine. But you better get me home in the next thirty minutes, or I can’t be responsible for what I’ll do.”

Drew gave him a look that was all dark eyes and half-smiles.

“You’re on.”


End file.
